Lych's Lair
' Lych's Lair' is the 12th multiplayer dungeon available in Hall of Heroes. It becomes available at level 70. Party composition Recommended: *2 archers (one with debuff set and one with damage set) *1 knight with tank set (need high PDEF, Apollo Shield is good too since bosses tend to AoE alot) *1 mage with heal set *At least 70,000 BR for normal mode and 100,000 br to pass Nightmare mode. Layout Lych's Lair has 3 areas and 3 bosses. You also have a chance to get a random mini-boss on each areas. Area 1 The first area contains 2 groups of 4 Andola's Shield, demon shield type of creature like the one found in The Badlands. The use the same physical attacks and they also have the same 2 buffs, which are a 30% damage reduction and a 50% damage reflection. The boss is Andola, Dongeon Guardian, a heavy armored warrior like the 2nd boss of The Badlands. He uses the same single target and AoE physical attacks as before. He can use a buff that will grant him a 50% damage reflection, which can be removed by Scatter Shot (only in normal mode after patch 3.1). Again, weaker teams will want to apply the usual debuffs like Deep Freeze (only in normal mode after patch 3.1) and Incendiary Shot. The Mystery Box and the Pandora's Box are in this area (provides positive buffs only). Area 2 This area contains 2 groups of 4 Undead Warriors, mummy types of creature dual-weilding curved swords, as seen in The Badlands. They use single target physical attacks. The Ancient Lair contains 3 waves of Undead Warriors. The boss is Djen, Demon Bishop, a mummy sorcerer, like the first boss in The Badlands. He uses the same single target physical attack and magical AoE as before. He can also recover 45k HP from time to time and cast a damage reduction buff on himself, which can be removed. His AoE can randomly bleed your character for 10k HP for 3 rounds. Purification here might be a good idea, unless your mage(s) can out heal his bleed. Area 3 This area contains 2 groups of 4 Lych Warriors, human like lancers. They use single target physical attacks. The boss is Uldra, Lych Chieftain, a succubus like creature. She uses a physical single target and a AoE attacks. She can also use a physical attack that hits a whole row (front and rear). She can also use a magical attack that can hit a random number of party members. After her first bar of HP is gone, she will stun the whole team for 2 turns and then will only use the same AoE attack for the remainder of the fight. That AoE will make your skills have no countdowns and your rage will be refilled to 100%! This will make the remainder of the fight significantly easier, mage can then cast Blessed Light as needed and damage dealers can spam Delphics at will. However, you have to kill the boss fast enough otherwise it will cast a 1000% damage buff and kill the whole team. In normal mode, you can use Deep Freeze to slow down the boss. (You cannot slow down the boss in nightmare mode after patch 3.1.) The Silver Treasure Chest is in this area. Category:Multiplayer Dungeons